The Sleepover One"
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: The first part of a story, Tai has a sleepover party, and neither Sora or Tai can sleep...


Okay, I'm Mystik Kirby, I wrote a couple stories on here before, maybe some of you have read some of my other stories... well, I'm back again with a story that I prefer not to put on here, but my friend Emily has been bothering and pestering me to to post it up here. It's not too great, not much of an actual plot... and at the moment isn't finished. I'll decided later whether to finish it or not. I GUESS this is dedicated to Emily, just cuz she wanted me to put it up here so badly. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.  
  
"THE SLEEPOVER ONE"  
It had been a week since the eight digidestined kids had their party at Izzy's. (AN: The party at Izzy's is in my first story, Stars of Depression)  
It was Tai's 12th birthday party, June 19th. They were having a sleepover party. It was only the 8 of them at the party. It was 9:30 pm and Tai had already opened all the presents, they had eaten the cake, all the traditional stuff was over, and they were watching the movie "Spawn".  
"This movie has amazing computer animation," Izzy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Matt replied.  
The movie ended around 10:30, and people started getting into their sleeping bags.  
"Considering what happened at the party, maybe we should have sleeping arrangements...." Joe quietly suggested.  
"I'm one step ahead of you, Joe," Izzy stated, "I have plans on my laptop." He whipped out his laptop from who-knows-where and began to type. "There. The arrangements are: Tai, Matt, Tk, me, Kari, Mimi, and Sora."  
"How about me?!" Joe yelled.  
"I didn't think you would've lasted this long," Izzy explained kiddingly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe yelled out again.  
"Nothing. You can sleep on the left of Tai."  
"Hey, this is my party, I think I should be able to pick where I sleep!" Tai exclaimed out.  
"What difference does it make where you sleep if we're planning on keeping this a clean party?" Izzy asked with a slight tone of rhetoricalism.  
"I can do what I want! You guys are so immature for your age you giggle like little girls at the word kiss!" Tai argued.  
Joe giggled, but quickly muffled the sound.  
"How about we have a vote then?" Izzy challenged, "Put your hand up if you think we should go with the arrangements."  
Izzy and Joe put their hands in the air. Izzy shot looks at Matt and Mimi, somehow causing them to put their hands up. TK and Kari reluctantly followed, not wanting to be loners.  
"Then it's settled," Izzy bragged.  
Tai mumbled as he slowly made the arrangements.  
***Midnight***  
Tai couldn't hear anyone moving, so he considered that everyone else was asleep. He couldn't seem to fall asleep, he just lay still dreaming of Sora.  
But, he slowly began to feel his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until slowly he closed his eyes, and began to inch closer and closer to sleep. Right before he was about to drift of, he felt tapping on his shoulder.  
"Tai, wake up!" a voice whispered.  
He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen, a face that he knew every curve and crevice of.  
"Sora! What are you doing?" Tai whispered loudly.  
"Shh! Not so loud! You might wake up Izzy," Sora whispered back.  
"Yeah. You wouldn't want to do that," a familiar voice said.  
Sora slowly started to turn around, afraid of what she might find. Well... she found it.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izzy hounded.  
"Ummm..." Tai began.  
"We all want this to be a CLEAN PARTY. What part of that don't you understand?" Izzy yelled out. Suprisingly, everyone slept unrustled.  
Sora wandered slowly across the room, over to her sleeping bag.  
  
***1 am***  
"Tai! Wake-up!"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No. Just in love."  
"Sora..."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't think Izzy is asleep yet."  
"Oops..."  
"GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
***3 am***  
Sora slowly got out of her sleeping bag for the third time and began to sneak towards Tai's.  
"Holy sh," Izzy started but cut himself off at the appropriate time. "What don't you understand about the words clean and sleep?" Izzy yelled at her.  
"Fine. I give up. Happy? You're ruining Tai and my relationship," Sora said as she headed back to her sleeping bag.  
"You're not old enough for a relationship!" Izzy said.  
"Tai's right. Immature as little girls..."  
Izzy couldn't say anything.  
  
***3:30 am***  
Sora stood yp and instantly a beam of light was focused on her face.  
"Do I need to say anything?" Izzy asked rhetorically.  
"I said I give up. I'm just going ot the bathroom and getting a glass of water," Sora said slowly, "Do you want one?"  
"Sure..." Izzy said with a slight bit of suspicion in his voice.  
Sora walked slowly down a hall and into the bathroom. She closed the door and began to look through one of the cupboards. She pulled out a small container and pocketed it, and then, after flushing the toilet, walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She poured two glasses of water. She then took the bottle from the bathroom and put 3 or 4 pills into the one cup, and watched as they dissolved. She walked out of the kitchen, handed Izzy the cup with the dissolved pills in them.  
"Thank you," Izzy said.  
Izzy took a big gulp from the glass, and placed it beside his bed. His eyes began to flutter... and then he collapsed onto his back and began to snore quietly.  
Sora walked over to Tai.  
"Wake up," Sora whispered as she shook Tai's shoulders.  
"Watch out for Izzy," Tai whispered back.  
"I took care of him."  
"You killed Izzy??"  
"No! Sleeping pills!" Sora replied in a harsh loud whisper.  
"Geez, you know, I would've seen you in a few hours anyway. You didn't have to go so far," Tai assured her.  
"Yes, I did," Sora said, smiling, "I needed to see you now."  
  
¥¥UNFINISHED¥¥  
  
Well, tell me what you think and if it seems worth finishing. Caio!  
  
  
  



End file.
